Akatsuki Family
by MagicalMirai321
Summary: Bagaimana jika Akatsuki berkeluarga? Dapat kah Konan dan Pein mengurus anak-anak Akatsuki yang nakal dan tidak bisa diam? Apakah Itachi akan menikah dan memberikan cucu pada orangtuanya? Cekidot!
1. Chapter 1 : Kelahiran sang anak bungsu

Author : Hai minna! Ide bejad mulai muncul nih di otak Akiko nih, gehe.. Akiko itu tadi habis mikir-mikir, 'gimana ya kalo akatsuki berkeluarga?', dan jadi deh fic ini. Hope you enjoy, TTEBASA!

.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : Kelahiran anak bungsu**

 **.**

 **.**

Siang begitu terik, 7 orang tengah menunggu didalam rumah sakit. Apa yang mereka tunggu?

"OE! OE!" terdengar suara tangisan bayi dari dalam sebuah ruangan. Seketika, ke 7 orang itu bangkit dari tempat duduk mereka. Mereka langsung berlari kedepan pintu, berharap dokter memperbolehkan mereka masuk.

"Silahkan masuk, keluarga Akatsuki" kata sang dokter dengan setengah shock ngeliat 7 akatsuki udah nempel aja di pintu.

"Ibu! Bagaimana? Dimana adik baru kami?" kata salah satu dari mereka mewakili semua yang di ikuti dengan anggukan Akatsuki lainnya.

"Dia sehat. Dia sedang bersama ayah" kata sang ibu aka Konan sambil menunjuk sang ayah aka Pein yang lagi gendong adek bayinya.

"Ibu, apa ibu sudah menamai adik?" tanya kakak tertua yang bukan lain adalah Itachi.

Pertanyaan itu hanya dibalas dengan senyuman kecil dari Konan. Kemudian dia melihat ke arah anak-anaknya yang lain yang asik melihat bayi kecil yang lucu.

.

.

.

1 tahun kemudian...

.

.

"Dedek, ayo sini makan biskutnya" Sasori menyodorkan biskuit kepada bayi baru. Bocah kecil itu langsung berlari kearah kakaknya dan mengambil biskuit dari tangan kakaknya. Sasori senang karena adiknya mengambil biskuit pemberiannya.

Tobi, itulah nama si kecil ini. Tobi berlari kesana kemari hingga dia menabrak Kakuzu. Sasori yang khawatir langsung berlari kearah Tobi dan Kakuzu.

"Kakak, Tobi tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasori pada Kakuzu. Dia tampak cemas karena adiknya yang lucu menabrak kakaknya yang menurutnya paling galak.

Tobi langsung diangkat oleh Kakuzu. Kemudian dia memukul kepala Sasori sambil berkata "Kalo jaga adik yang bener dong, kasian dia sampe nabrak!".

"Kakak juga, ngapain kakak lewat sini? Udah tau Tobi mau kesini!" Sasori nyalahin kakaknya.

"Kurang ajar lu, awas ya nanti kalo kakak udah panggil temen-temen kakak yang preman, udah dipalakin tabungan lu!" ancam Kakuzu sambil liatin tangannya yang kekar dan ototnya yang besar dan penuh jahitan.

"Huwaa! Emak! Aku diancam Kakak Kakuzu yang kurang ajar!" kata Sasori dengan sangat amat minta dihajar dan dipalak sama temen-temen Kakuzu.

.

PLOK!

.

Sebuah tanaman jatuh menimpa kepala Sasori. Sasori langsung tepar disitu, dan langsung didatengin Kakuzu yang masih gendong Tobi.

"Rasain lu, sembarangan nyalahin gue, kan jadi kena batunya!"

"Aku gak kena batu kak, aku kena pot taneman!" Sasori menimpali, gak tau aja tu anak itu cuma istilah. Habis masih TK sih..

"Sorry dek!" kata seseorang dari lantai atas. "Taneman kakak kelempar!"

"Bagus dek! Bagus!" kata Kakuzu ngasih 100-jempol-no-jutsu ke Zetsu.

"Kak Kakuzu juga mau?" tawar Zetsu sambil nunjukin potnya yang satu lagi. Kakuzu langsung geleng-geleng karena takur tepar kayak adeknya.

.

.

"Bu, nih dedeknya" kata Kakuzu sambil lempar Tobi ke gendongan disamping Konan.

"Kakak! Gak boleh gitu sama dedek!" kata Pein ke Kakuzu.

"Hmph!" kata Kakuzu sambil ngelengos (?) keluar kamar.

"Tu anak kurang ajar banget sih!" kata Konan ke Pein. Dia udah pukul-pukul kasur.

"Ibu tenang dulu ya, tarik nafas, keluarin, biar tenang pukul ayah aja.." kata Pein ke Konan. Konan langsung kesih ekspresi 'ayah-serius-?'.

"Udah, ibu mau bikin jus dulu buat anak-anak" kata Konan sambil gendong Tobi yang masih nangis gara-gara dilempar.

"Yaudah" kata Pein nerusin kerjaannya di laptop (Cie lah, orang kantoran :v).

.

.

.

HUWA!

.

.

Belum satu menit, udah kedengeran suara teriakan Konan dari ruang tamu. Pein, Itachi, Kisame, dan Hidan langsung keluar dari kamar masing-masing.

"Ada apa bu? Ada mayat? Kalo ada aku ambil buat persembahan ke dewa Jashin" tanya Hidan sambil cecelingukan.

Plok!

"Kamu udah kakak bilangin berapa kali jangan ikuti Jashin!" kata Itachi sambil pukul Hidan pake buku _Pintar Matematika untuk Kuliah._

"Karpet mahalnya!" kata Konan ke Pein. Apalagi itu karpet adalah peninggalan neneknya.

"Ini pasti Zetsu!" kata Pein ke Konan sambil bergaya detektif yang baru menemukan clue.

"ADEK ZETSU!" panggil Itachi dengan sangat amat saya ucapkan ADEK ZETSU, ghehe, sangat amat kenceng sekali. Sayang gak pake toa.

"gua gi ga gu gu" kata Bayi Tobi sambil ngeluarin toa ultrasonic. Dari mana tu bayi dapet toa?

"Tengkyu dedek" kata Itachi sambil ngambil tu toa. Pas dia udah siap teriak...

" **ADEK ZETSU!** " "KYAA! KAKAK! JANGAN TERIAK DI TELINGA AKU!" kata Zetsu yang caps locknya jebol bersamaan setelah Itachi teriak (Ai dan Reiko : Maunya bersamaan atau setelah sih?; Akiko : *pundung di pojokan*).

"Maksudnya ini apa sayang?" tanya Konan ke anaknya yang seneng banget sama taneman sampe ceramah tentang tanaman ke Ayah Ibu dan Kakak Adiknya.

"Oh, itu, tadi pot aku jatoh kebawah nimpa Sasori" kata Zetsu polos.

"Sasori? Kamu lemparin potnya ke Sasori? Zetsu, kamu sebagai kakak itu harus bisa jaga adik! Jangan sakiti adik! Adik itu harus dijaga baik-baik! Adik itu bukan boneka yang bisa asal dimainin terus disimpen dimana aja!" kata Itachi ceramah ke Zetsu yang bikin ayah sama ibunya sweatdrop sambil mikir " _yang harusnya ceramah siapa sih?"._

"I-iya kak" kata Zetsu sambil nunduk. Tapi, dia itu nunduk bukan karena bersalah, tapi liatin potnya, ckckck.

"Liatin apa kamu? Liat ke kakak!" kata Itachi. Udah kayak ayah aja nih, padahal ketemu jodoh aja belom, hahaha (Author FOMCL. Gak tau? Tanya mbah google).

"Udah lah, jangan berantem." Kata Kisame dengan agak (baca:sangat) males.

"Siapa yang berantem? Kisame, emang kamu gak peduli sama adek? Masa Sasori yang masih TK dibiarin tepar? Kalo gak mau punya adek gak usah punya adek!" kata Itachi yang bikin semua sweatdrop.

"Ya... ya... ya... aku tau kakak..." kata Kisame.

"Oh begitu ya? Jadi mau diceramahin lag..." omongan Itachi dipotong sama kipas kertasnya Konan.

"Kakak kalo mau ceramah jangan disini, di mesjid aja sono pake toa sekalian" kata Konan ngusir Itachi dan diikuti sama anggukan seluruh anggota keluarga termasuk si Tobi kecil.

"Ibuku yang cantik, jangan usir kakak dong. Kakak kan masih pengen disini..." Kata Itachi mewek depan ayah ibunya sambil sembah sujud. Adek-adeknya sweatdrop aja ngeliat kelakuan kakaknya ini.

"Yaudah lah bu, nanti Zetsu beresin. Tenang aja.." kata Zetsu dan akhirnya ibu-ibu arisan bubar (Akiko digeplak Akatsuki Family).

"Ada apa sih kak?" kata Sasori yang gak tau sama sekali. Habis dia kan dari tadi dikamar maen barbie gara-gara bete dilempar pot sama kakaknya.

"Telat lu" kata Hidan ke Sasori yang bikin Sasori makin bete. Deidara yang dari tadi nemenin juga sama sama gak tau. Ya, tapi Dei mah diem aja soalnya tadi Sasori udah nanya.

"Ih, kakak jahat!" kata Sasori sambil mukul Hidan. Sebelum dipukul, Hidan langsung mukul kepala Sasori. Dan seketika munculah Itachi dengan wajah suram.

"Itachi-niichan! Hidan-nii jahat ke aku!" Sasori ngadu ke Itachi. Itachi udah ngasih deathglare ke adiknya yang gak tau belajar dari siapa tentang Jashin.

"Eh, dedek, kakak gak gitu kan ke Sasori?" Hidan langsung nanya ke Deidara sambil kedip-kedipin sebelah mata.

"USO!" Dei teriak sambil nakol kepala kakaknya pake koran punya Pein yang kebetulan nganggur dideket situ.

"Ittai!" kata Hidan sambil ngelus kepalanya pake sambit *?*.

"Tuh, anak kecil mah gak pernah bohong. Adek, main sama kakak yuk! Kakak nemu arena main pasir" ajak Itachi yang membuat Sasori dan Dei yang masih lugu itu bersorak.

Ibunya aka Konan cuma bisa ketawa ngeliatin kelakuan anak-anaknya. Tobi lagi main deket-deket situ. Ya, biasa bayi 1 tahun mah senengnya jalan-jalan kesana kemari membawa alamat (Akiko : Yang baca dilarang nyanyi *padahal sendirinya nyanyi pas nulisnya*).

"Adek, mau ikut?" tanya Itachi yang kebetulan lewat dapur. Tobi yag masih kecil ikut-ikut aja, gak tau mau kemana.

"Jaga adeknya ya. Kalo adek sampe nangis, ibu hukum kamu!" kata Konan sedikit ngancem. Itachi mah ngangguk aja.

.

.

Udah sore, Sasori, Deidara, Tobi, sama Itachi masih main. Konan belum selesai bikin jus (lama amat buu..), Konan masih didapur.

.

Oe... Oe..

Terdengar suara tangis Tobi. Kayaknya dia ngompol.

"Dedek kenapa?" tanya Dei ke dedeknya.

"Ugya... hagwu..." kata Tobi sambil mewek.

"Kakak, ini dedek kenapa?" kata Sasori ke Itachi. Itachi yang lagi bikin istana pasir (Masa kecil kurang bahagia, udah S2 masih bikin gituan) langsung nengok ke arah mereka.

"Dedek, sini sini" ajak Itachi. Ya, Tobi masih nangis aja. Lagian masa bayi nangis malah disuruh jalan sendiri ke dia? Gak mikir *Akiko digeplak Itachi pake sekop mainan*.

Itachi langsung ngegendong Tobi. Popoknya dicek, segala-gala di cek. Tapi popoknya gak basah dan gak ada, ehm, Akiko gak tau harus nyebutnya apa biar sopan ke para reader. Tapi Tobi kayak ngemut-ngemut jari gitu.

"Bentar, kalian main aja dulu, kakak mau bilang ke ibu" kata Itachi. Sasori sama Dei manggut-manggut terus ngelanjutin bikin kura-kura pasir (gimana caranya tuh?).

.

"Bu, dedek pengen mamam" kata Itachi sambil nge-peragain orang nyuapin bayi.

"Tuh buburnya di laci makanan, seduh dulu, air panasnya ada di dispenser. Mangkoknya yang kecil aja, ada di tempat piring. Sendoknya pake yang kecil juga" Konan ngejelasin secara detail, padat, jelas, tapi singkat.

"Siap bu" Itachi langsung nyari buburnya. Tobi makin keras nangisnya. Kacian, laper banget.. (pada kenyataannya Akiko juga laper).

.

.

20 menit kemudian..

.

Tobi udah kenyang disuapin sama Itachi. Sekarang Tobi lagi tidur disamping Pein yang ketiduran gara-gara ngelonin Tobi yang susah tidur.

"Ibu, seragam Hidan mana?" tanya Hidan ke Konan yang lagi enak-enakan minum jus sendiri (lha?).

"Coba cari ditempat setrika. Oh ya, kaka Hidan, tolong panggilin adek-adek sama kakak-kakak kamu. Tapi jangan teriak soalnya Tobi lagi tidur" kata Konan ke Hidan agak bisik-bisik.

"Emang kenapa bu?" kata Hidan heran. Konan langsung nunjuk ke gelas-gelas diatas meja makan. Isinya jus. Jus Semangka-Melon. Hidan langsung ngiler dan matanya berubah jadi bintang.

"Cepetan kaka" kata Konan memecahkan suasana Hidan kabita. Akhirnya Hidan naik ke lantai atas buat manggil adek-adek dan kakak-kakaknya.

.

5 Menit.

.

Akatsuki family udah pada ngumpul di meja makan. Menikmati jus Semangka-Melon dan bikin Akiko yang lagi puasa ngiler (Ai : tahan Akiko! Semangat!).

"Ibu, baju dede udah disetrika?" tanya Deidara ke ibunya, diikuti dengan anggukan Kisame, Zetsu, dan Hidan (Sasori, Kakuzu, sama Itachi mah anteng soalnya mereka boleh pake baju bebas).

"Celana Abu kakak gak ada ditempat setrika, adanya dijemuran" kata Kisame.

"Celana biru Zetsu ada di lemari, tapi atasannya gak ada" kata Zetsu dan hampir sama kasusnya *?* sama Kisame.

"Hidan gak ada celana putihnya. Besok kan upacara, kalo gak pake celana putih Hidan dihukum" kata Hidan.

"Dede gak ada baju sama celana putih buat upacara juga bu" kata Dei.

"Iya nanti ibu setrikain. Kaka Itachi, nanti bantuin ibu cari baju Zetsu, Kisame, sama Deidara ya" kata Konan sambil menatap anak-anaknya yang sedang dalam perjalanan mencari baju ditemani kera sakti (Konan & Itachi : Jadi maksudnya kita tuh kera sakti?!; Akiko : Ibu Konan sama Aa Itachi sabar dulu ya, jangan marah-marah, bulan puasa. Akiko gak bermaksud kok.).

"Kakuzu, habis ini ayah mau kerja lagi, jagain Tobi ya" kata Pein ke Kakuzu dengan agak memelas kayak kalo Sasori minta dibeliin barbie.

"Hm" kata Kakuzu cuek. Itachi sih mau jagain, tapi kan dia nyariin seragam adeknya. Dia juga agak khawatir kalo Tobi dititip ke Kakuzu.

"A-ayah, Tobi sama Itachi aja" kata Itachi sambil lirik-lirik Kakuzu. Kakuzu langsung ngasih tatapan –mau-lu-apa-?- bercampur dengan ekspresi –kumaha-kamu-.

"Lha, kakak kan nyariin baju dede?" kata Deidara. Itachi langsung keringet dingin. Kenapa ya? Akiko juga gak tau *ditabok reader*.

"Kakak bisa kok jagain sambil nyariin" kata Itachi meyakinkan seluruh keluarganya.

5 detik..

"Yaudah lah ibu percaya" kata Konan membuat lega Itachi.

Apakah Itachi mampu menjaga Tobi sambil nyariin seragam ketiga adiknya? Cekidot di chap selanjutnya!

.

* * *

Akiko : Akhirnya, end of this chapter! Chapter selanjutnya, Akatsuki mau sekolah, jadi yang mau req OC buat temen sekelas siapa aja lah, atau guru, Akiko buka. Asal deskripsinya lengkap, rambut, mata, karakteristik, hobby, dan gender. Ok, Akiko tunggu! Dan ini baru di ubah lagi soalnya posisi Hidan sama Zetsunya salah. Dengan sangat amat Akiko ucapkan, DATTEBASA! JAAA!


	2. Chapter 2 : Kegiatan hari Senin

Akiko : Makasih ya all buat reviewnya. Ahah, Akiko juga sampe guling-guling baca reviewnya XD. Ya, seperti yang reader-sama harapkan, Akiko update lagi ni fic. Ya, berharap chapter ini gak terlalu garing buat reader-sama dan semoga Akiko gak hiatus kayak di akun Akiko yang satunya. Dan Akiko baru sadar, harusnya Zetsu itu SMP, Hidan SD. Haha, Akiko edit lagi deh, cek aja. Yaudah, gak usah banyak bacod, enjoy reading, TTEBASA!

Disclaimer : Akiko lupa nambahin ini di chapter sebelumnya, Akatsuki sepenuhnya milik Masashi Kishimoto, Akiko cuma pinjem buat menumpahkan ide bejad Akiko.

Pairing : Ada pairing juga biar Itachi bisa nikah. Tapi chapter ini masih clue ^_~.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : Kegiatan hari Senin**

 **.**

 **.**

Malem ini, Akatsuki Family sibuk. Ya, sibuk buat nyiapin besok. Besok kan hari senin. Papa Pein lagi kerja depan laptop, Kisame, Zetsu, Hidan, Mama Konan, Deidara, dan tentunya Itachi lagi cari baju seragam berjamaah. Yang paling riweuh adalah Itachi. Jaga adek lah, cari baju lah, nyiapin buat besok kuliah lah, semua dia kerjain. Kenapa gak sama Kakuzu dibantuin? Ya, seperti yang reader-sama tau di chapter sebelumnya, Itachi gak mau Tobi dijaga sama Kakuzu. Jadi Kakuzu kerjaannya cuma ngitung duit.

"Ibu, dede nemu celana dede di keranjang pakean kotor" kata Deidara sambil nunjukin harta karun yang dia temukan di jurang pakean kotor *?*.

"Suruh kakak Kakuzu tolong cuciin. Sekalian kalo nemu baju kakak Zetsu ato kakak Hidan minta cuciin juga" kata Konan yang rencananya mau bikin Kakuzu riweuh juga. Ya, Dei kecil mah nurut aja.

.

.

"Kakak, kata ibu tolong cuciin" kata Deidara ngelempar celana putih dia sama Hidan yang baru aja dia temuin di peti harta karun ke muka Kakuzu yang lagi asik pacaran sama duit diruang tamu.

"Sama ayah aja sono, males kakak nyuciinnya" kata Kakuzu sambil ngelempar balik tu celana ke muka Deidara.

"Ayah kan lagi kerja" kata Deidara sambil nunjuk ayah mereka yang lagi ngetik di ruang kerja yang gak jauh dari sana.

"Cuci sendiri aja napa" kata Kakuzu sambil masih ngitung duit.

"Dede gak bisa nyuci baju. Masa anak kelas 1 SD disuruh nyuci baju" kata Deidara sambil masang bimoli (Bibir Monyong Lima centi).

"Sama kakak Itachi aja kalo gitu" kata Kakuzu dan pandangannya masih pada duit.

"Kakak mah, cepetan cuciin, kakak Itachi mah lagi nyariin bajunya kakak Zetsu" kata Dei makin memelas. Akhirnya pandangan Kakuzu lepas dari duit. Tapi kata-kata yang gak diinginkan Deidara keluar dari mulut Kakuzu.

"Ada bayarannya gak?" sudah diduga. Akiko juga udah menduga Kakuzu bakal ngomong gitu (Akiko kan yang nulis?!).

Sekarang Dei bingung. Ngadu ke ayah atau ibu, tabungannya dipalakin. Mau ngasih bayaran, pasti mintanya gede dan bakal ngabisin tabungan dia. Sama aja boong. Yaudah pada akhirnya anak SD itu milih buat ngadu ke ayahnya. Mungkin aja aman.

"Yaudah dede bilang dulu ke ayah" kata Dei pura-pura mau minta bayaran ke Pein padahal aslinya mau ngadu.

.

.

"Ayah..." kata Dei sambil nepuk pundak ayahnya.

"Eh, ketek ayam berbulu" kata Pein latah.

"Ayah.." kata Dei masang muka masam + nahan ketawa gara-gara kelatahan ayahnya (Akiko sampe guling-guling nulisnya juga XD).

"Eh, ada apa dede?" tanya ayahnya.

"Kakak Kakuzunya.." kata Dei sambil nunjuk Kakuzu yang masih ngitung duit.

"Ngitung duit? Bukannya biasanya juga ngitung duit dia mah" kata Pein enteng.

"Dede minta dicuciin celana putih dede sama celananya kakak Zetsu ke kaka Kakuzu tapi malah ditanya ada bayarannya apa enggak" kata Deidara sambil nunjukin celananya sama celana Zetsu.

Pein berdiri dari kursinya, dia jalan ke arah ruang tamu sambil ngambil koran yang tepat ada di samping laptopnya. Sang ayah berjalan... Berjalan... dan pada akhirnya..

PLOK!

Pukulan koran dari Pein sukses mendarat di kepala Kakuzu.

"Ittai! Ayah! Karena ayah udah mukul kakak, kakak minta uang sepuluh juta!" kata Kakuzu malah malakin ayahnya dengan sangat amat kurang ajar.

"Anak kurang ajar!" satu pukulan lagi sukses didapatkan kepala Kakuzu.

"Ah! Tambah lagi jadi duapuluh juta!" kata Kakuzu malah makin naikin harganya.

"Sembarangan minta duit" sekali lagi koran itu mendarat di kepala Kakuzu.

"Sakit! Ayah, tambah lagi jadi tiga puluh juta!" Kakuzu malah makin naikin harganya lagi dan berhasil membuat ayahnya mukul dia lagi dan lebih keras lagi sampe tepar.

"Kalo gak mau kena pukul lagi, cuciin baju adek kamu!" kata Pein sambil bergaya layaknya seorang petinju yang baru mengalahkan musuhnya. Deidara juga yang liatin itu langsung keprok-keprok.

"Tengkyu... tengkyu..." kata Pein lebay.

"Ada ribut-ribut apa itu diruang tamu?" teriak Konan dari tempat setrika.

"Gak ada apa apa bu!" teriak Deidara yang gak mau ibunya ngomel-ngomel.

"Cepetan bajunya cuci! Nanti gak keburu kering buat besok!" kata Konan ngingetin buat nyuci baju.

"Iya.." kata Pein sambil ngambil 2 celana putih yang dari tadi dibawa sama Deidara. "Biar ayah aja yang cuciin".

.

.

Esok hari...

.

.

Semuanya udah siap berangkat kerja dan kuliah dan sekolah. Akatsuki Family masuk ke mobil APV arena kecuali Itachi sama Kakuzu. Mereka naik motor sendiri-sendiri, apalagi Kakuzu, dia mah sama genknya.

"Duluan ayah!" kata Itachi sambil ngegas motornya keluar garasi. Kalau Kakuzu sih, gak usah ditanya. Dia udah melesat bareng sama genknya.

"Hati-hati dijalan kakak!" kata Konan sampe ngelambai-lambain sapu tangan kayak Itachi mau pergi selamanya.

"Ibu, dede juga mau sekolah" kata Sasori sambil bawa tas yang ada boneka koala nempel di tas itu minta salam ke ibunya.

"Yang pinter ya sekolahnya.." kata Konan sambil nyium kening Sasori terus nyuruh Tobi buat salam ke kakaknya.

"Dede, salam dulu" kata Sasori ke adeknya itu, tapi Tobi malah mukul kepalanya Sasori.

"Huwee... Emak..." kata Sasori mewek.

"Oy, dedek! Cepetan kakak nanti telat!" kata Hidan teriak dari dalem mobil. Kakak Sasori yang lain udah masang muka cemberut sambil liatin jam tangan masing-masing.

Pada akhirnya Sasori yang masih mewek diseret sama kakak-kakaknya masuk ke mobil. Mumpung gak ada Itachi jadi mereka nistain Sasori.

.

Ke Itachi...

"Kenapa perasaan aku gak enak ya?" kata Itachi yang merasakan sesuatu yang janggal. Mungkin karena efek Sasori yang diseret XD.

.

Back to the car...

"Kakak, geser dikit napa?" kata Zetsu sambil dorong-dorong Kisame.

"Ih, apaan sih? Dedek aja kali yang badannya gede" kata Kisame sambil nyingkirin Zetsu. Kalo Hidan sih enak barengnya sama Deidara yang masih kecil di kursi belakang. Sasori di kursi depan.

"Ih, yang badannya gede mah kakak! Zetsu mah badannya ramping" kata Zetsu belain badannya.

"Kakak" panggil Sasori dari depan.

"Apa dek?" kata Zetsu sama Kisame barengan.

"Nih, makan snickers" Sasori ngasih snickers ke kedua kakaknya.

"Kenapa?" tanya keduanya barengan.

"Kalian rese kalo lagi laper" kata Pein, Saori, sama Hidan barengan. Zetsu dan Kisame pun membuka bungkusnya dan menggigit snack itu.

"Mendingan?" tanya Sasori ke mereka berdua.

"Oy, kita gak lagi syuting iklan!" kata Kisame sambl mukul Sasori.

"Huweee! EMAK!" Sasori mulai rewel lagi.

"De" panggil Hidan dari kursi belakang.

"Dede tau, pasti pada akhirnya mah ngasih snickers terus bilang dede rewel kalo lagi laper" kata Sasori dan kakak-kakaknya itu malah ngasih 100-jempol-no-jutsu.

"Udah anak-anak, kalian.." kata Pein dan dipotong sama semuanya.

"RESE KALO LAGI LAPER!" ya, begitulah tebakan mereka.

"Ya, ya, ayah kalah, udah sana, nih udah sampe" kate sang papa Pein. Kebetulan Mama Konan dan Papa Pein nemu TK, SD, SMP, dan SMA yang bener-bener sebelahan. Jadi semuanya turun deh..

.

.

Di kampus...

.

.

"Itachi-kun!" panggil seseorang dari kelas A. Itachi menoleh ke sumber suara itu.

"Ada apa Miyu-chan?" tanya Itachi pada sumber suara itu, dia adalah Asahara Miyu, cewek yang sekelas sama Itachi dan dia adalah sahabat masa kecilnya Itachi.

"Nih, tugas dari dosen. Jangan lupa dikerjain kalo enggak kamu gak akan pernah lulus S2!" kata Miyu pake bawa-bawa kelulusan.

"Iya-iya, Miyu-chan juga gak lulus-lulus kok" kata Itachi ngebales kata-kata Miyu.

Perempatan muncul di kepalanya Miyu. Dan 1, dan 2, dan 3, angkat tanganmu keatas dan regangkan! *Akiko ditabok reader*. Maksudnya dalam hitungan 3, kepalan tangan Miyu udah sampe di kepala Itachi.

"KERJAIN TUGAS KAMU!" teriak Miyu dan dilanjutkan dengan nendang kaki Itachi. Itachi sukses tewas ditempat *Akiko ditabok Itachi pake tesis*.

.

.

Di TK

"Huwee! EMAK! Sasori mau main barbie yang itu!" Nah, ni anak kenapa? Ooh, ternyata dia lagi rebutan sama temen ceweknya yang sama-sama pengen main barbie.

"Sasori main mobil-mobilan aja ya..." kata ibu gurunya sambil ngasih mobil-mobilan ke Sasori.

"Gak mau!" kata Sasori masih mewek. Temen ceweknya juga sama lagi mewek soalnya tangannya sempet ditarik-tarik sama Sasori demi mendapatkan barbie itu.

"Aku maunya main barbie.." kata temen ceweknya dan mukanya cemberut sambil nangis.

Kemudian salah-satu gurunya ngambil barbie dari tangan temen ceweknya Sasori. Terus di mainin sama ibu gurunya.

"Kalo kalian berebut nanti barbienya kasian pucing pala belbi" kata ibu gurunya. Akhirnya Sasori sama temennya diem aja, ngalah sama ibu gurunya yang sama-sama suka barbie.

.

.

Di SD...

.

Kelas 1

Deidara lagi pusing ngerjain tugas matematika. Dia sampe garuk-garuk. " _7 + 8 = berapa ya? 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15. Udah 8 angka belum sih?"_ batin Dei. Ah, soal begituan sih gampang buat Akiko mah (Dei : Akiko-san kan udah kelas 2 SMP, Dei kan masih kelas 1 SD! *protes*).

.

Kelas 5

Hidan sih lagi pelajaran IPA. Lagi belajar tentang Gaya. Hidan sih males merhatiin penjelasan gurunya. Gurunya juga cuek banget.

"Hidan-san, lebih baik perhatiin bapak guru" kata seorang gadis yang duduk disamping Hidan. Model rambut ponytail merahnya bergoyang setiap kali dia berpaling. Mitsubara Akane, gadis periang yang sekelas dengan Hidan.

"Males" kata Hidan sambil senderan ke bangku temennya yang dibelakang.

"Oy, Hidan! Ngalangin pemandangan aja kamu!" kata seorang cowok dibelakang dan namanya adalah Ken. Keiji Ken.

"Aku kan bete yaudah senderan mumpung ada senderan jok gratis" kata Hidan seenaknya.

Akane cuma ketawa liat kelakuan kedua temennya ini. Untung mereka gak ketauan sama bapak gurunya.

.

Di SMP..

Zetsu lagi males. Akiko juga males nyeritainnya deh.. *semuanya sweatdrop*.

Ya, Zetsu sih lagi istirahat. Anak kelas 9 lain pada rapat OSIS buat milih kelas 8 yang bakal jadi OSIS. Kalo Zetsu sih bukan OSIS, jadi dia santai aja.

.

Di SMA..

Kisame lagi belajar. Akiko sih gak tau belajar apa soalnya Akiko juga masih kelas 2 SMP. Maklumi aja ya, ghehe.

.

.

 _ **NENG TONG! LENG DONG! BAYI DIBEDONG!**_

.

"Nah, ini suara apa?" kata Hidan yang udah gak nyenderan lagi ke bangkunya Ken.

"Bel istirahat!" teriak sekelas dan hampir membuat Hidan menjadi Hidan Akantuli.

"Bel istirahat?" Hidan bingung. Biasanya belnya gak kayak gini.

"Belnya diganti sama Danzou-sensei" kata Akane sambil berdiri dari duduknya. "Kalian mau jajan?" tanya Akane. Pertanyaan itu cuma dijawab dengan gelengan dari kedua temannya.

.

.

 _ **NENG TONG! LENG DONG! BAYI DIBEDONG!**_

.

"Nah, sekarang ini apa lagi?" tanya Hidan pas pelajaran terakhir.

"Bel pulang!" teriak sekelas dan kali ini sukses mengubah Hidan Akatsuki jadi Hidan Akantuli.

"Kok sama kayak bel istirahat?" Hidan bingung. Biasanya bel pulang sama istirahat beda.

"Belnya disamain sama Danzou-sensei" kata Akane sambil beresin bukunya. "Kalian mau pulang bareng?" tanya Akane. Pertanyaan itu cuma dijawab dengan "Nanti kita nyusul" dari kedua temannya.

"Eh?" kata Akane. "Kok serasa deja vu ya?".

Emang kejadiannya Akiko buat kayak deja vu. Bel, dilanjut dengan Hidan nanya, kemudian sekelas teriak, Hidan bingung, pertanyaan Hidan dijawab oleh Akane, kemudian Akane nanya dan dijawab secara kompak oleh Hidan dan Ken.

"Iya ya" kata Hidan mulai tertarik.

 _ **Tulilot.. Tulilot..**_

.

Suara ringtone Hidan terdengar. Hidan liat hpnya. Dari Konan.

"Halo bu?" kata Hidan ke telepon.

" _Hidan, kamu sama yang lain pulang sendiri ya. Sasori sama Deidara udah sama Itachi. Ayah pulangnya lama_ " kata Konan lewat telepon, terus langsung ditutup tanpa ada jawaban dari Hidan.

"Mama Konan ya?" tanya Ken.

"Ho'oh" jawab Hidan singkat. "Masa aku harus ke SMP sama SMA sih?".

"Kenapa gitu?" tanya Ken lagi.

"Disuruh pulang bareng kakek-kakek" kata Hidan.

"Kakek-kakek kok di SMP-SMA sih?" tanya Akane bingung.

"Eh, kakak-kakak maksudnya" kata Hidan pura-pura salah ngomong. Padahal dia sengaja nyebut kakak-kakaknya kakek-kakek *Hidan dikeroyok kakak-kakaknya*.

"Yaudah kita pulang duluan!" kata Akane ngedadah ke Hidan dan narik-narik tangan Ken.

.

.

"Ayah mana sih" kata Deidara yang nungguin dari tadi bareng Sasori. Sasori sih gak masalah. Semakin lama mereka dijemput, semakin puas dia main barbie.

"Itu kakak!" teriak Dei dan bikin Sasori cemberut karena harus ninggalin barbienya.

"Hari ini kalian pulang sama kakak. Cepetan naik!" kata Itachi nyuruh dua anak kecil itu naik.

"Dede depan!" kata Sasori yang seneng mereka naik motor. Soalnya dia gak pernah dibolehin naik motor sama ayahnya.

"Enggak! Dede depan!" kata Deidara yang sama-sama pengen didepan. Akhirnya mereka berebut.

"Oy, kalian biasanya akrab jadi berantem gini. Udah dua-duanya didepan! Kakak mau ngerjain tugas ih cepetan." Kata Itachi sambil nginget-nginget apa yang dikatakan Miyu. Dan Itachi malah bikin SasoDei bingung gimana caranya dua-duanya didepan.

"Hey! Kok malah diem?" kata Itachi yang gak ngerti sama tatapan –kakak-serius-?- dari dua adiknya.

.

Apakah Itachi mampu membonceng dua anak cebol itu? *Akiko ditabok SasoDei* Berhasilkan mereka sampe dirumah? Cekidot di chapter selanjutnya!

.

* * *

Akiko : Akhirnya Akiko menyelesaikan rekor dunia *?*. Maaf buat yang kemaren nirim OC belom Akiko masukin soalnya Akiko lupa nyantumin satu hal, kelas berapa. Nah, itu yang jadi masalah, soalnya kalo Akiko tempatin di sembarang tempat yang punya bisa marah. Ya, semoga chapter ini gak mengecewakan bagi reader-sama, dan gak garing, dan semoga Akiko bisa update terus fic ini. Thanks buat review kemaren, dengan sangat amat Akiko ucapkan DATTEBASA! JAA!


End file.
